Os diários dos sobreviventes
by Sunny Sorceress
Summary: Esta é uma fanfic de Don't Starve narrada em primeira pessoa, do ponto de vista dos personagens, na forma de diário. O principal narrador da história será Wilson, mas eventualmente haverão relatos dos outros personagens participantes dos eventos. Em breve a traduzirei para o inglês.


**Os diários dos sobreviventes**

**Capítulo 1 – sobre este lugar estranho**

Wilson P. Higgsbury

Lugar desconhecido, 1921.

É uma noite tremendamente escura, estou próximo a uma pequena fogueira que consegui acender com bastante esforço à moda escoteira, friccionando gravetos junto a uma porção de palha e madeira. Sinto-me profundamente grato por ter executado de maneira bem-sucedida este truque, o qual tive a sorte de conhecer numa projeção a que assisti num cinematógrafo.

O fogo assustará possíveis predadores e manter-me-á seguro. É assim que funciona no lugar de onde eu venho... Pelo menos é o que todos os livros que tenho lido sobre a história do homem primitivo dizem. E, pelo que tenho observado, esse mundo aparenta ser , em muitos aspectos, uma versão _kitsch_ e sádica do mundo do qual eu venho... Se é que se trata de outro mundo ou dimensão, e não de apenas alguma parte desconhecida da Terra. Eu olho para o céu: vi o sol durante o dia, vejo estrelas e a lua durante a noite. Infelizmente, astronomia nunca foi meu forte, e eu não consigo extrair dos corpos celestes qualquer informação sobre a minha localização.

A natureza do local é bastante intrigante. Através da breve observação que fiz de algumas espécies que habitam esta região, posso afirmar que nunca vi menção exata a qualquer uma delas nas publicações que tive em mãos. São similares às espécies já catalogadas pelo homem, mas também possuem grandes diferenças em relação a estas: as _Apidae_ aqui são do tamanho de uma cabeça humana e os lagomorfos têm chifres, por exemplo. Talvez a descoberta destas espécies trará para mim o meu tão aguardado sucesso e reconhecimento na comunidade científica.

Hahaha, como é que eu consigo pensar em pesquisa e comunidade científica numa hora dessas?

Estou num fim de mundo, cercado de animais selvagens e hostis, sentindo fome, iluminado apenas pela fraca chama de uma fogueira! Não encontrei qualquer abrigo, estou ao léu, não me sinto seguro o suficiente sequer para dormir!

Hoje, durante o dia, vi esqueletos humanos próximos a seus prováveis pertences: tudo indica que eu não sou a primeira pessoa a estar aqui e, se eu não for cuidadoso, em breve estarei morto!

Eu penso nas preocupações que eu tinha há algumas horas atrás, e todas elas parecem risíveis diante desta nova situação. Quando eu ainda estava em casa, disse que temia morrer de fome... Agora eu vejo o quão blasfema foi esta minha afirmação! Quando se está dentro da civilização, sempre se dá um jeito! Porém, agora estou só, num ambiente selvagem, e a ameaça da fome e outros perigos mortais existe de maneira brutal, real e imediata.

Hoje cedo me pus a analisar um arbusto de frutinhas vermelhas. Ponderei se estas seriam próprias para o consumo humano, se não seriam venenosas ou alucinógenas. Infelizmente, não pude identificar a espécie das mesmas, e lamentei não ter uma cobaia com a qual pudesse experimentá-las. Antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer resolução, surgiu um enorme galináceo, tão grande quanto um homem adulto, similar a um peru, que comeu todos os frutos do arbusto com uma velocidade impressionante. Corri atrás dele, porém ele se mostrou excepcionalmente ágil, fugiu de mim, e tratou de se dirigir a outros arbustos carregados de frutas para preencher seu estômago aparentemente insaciável.

Bom, pelo menos agora eu sei que tais frutinhas são comestíveis. E eu espero sinceramente que aquele maldito pássaro também o seja.

Depois, senti uma sede terrível. Vi-me obrigado a beber água de uma poça pequena, porém aparentemente profunda, embora visse que nela boiavam dezenas de ovos de sapo. Bebi em minhas mãos, fazendo-as em forma de concha, enquanto tentava não pensar nos possíveis micro-organismos que estariam descendo pela minha garganta junto com o líquido.

Eu não sei que dia exato é hoje. Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava trancado em casa, trabalhando. Apenas lembro o ano. Acho que devo contabilizar os dias que se passarem enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Sinto vontade de escrever sobre a minha vida antes de vir a este lugar. Lembrar-me de casa certamente me ajudará a suportar a dor de ser forçado a viver como no período neolítico.

De qualquer maneira, talvez eu morra em breve, essa é a verdade nua e crua, e seria bom reavaliar a minha vida antes que eu seja forçado a deixá-la.


End file.
